Avery County, North Carolina
Avery County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2000, the population is 17,167. Its county seat is Newland6. History The county was formed in 1911 from parts of Caldwell County, Mitchell County, and Watauga County. It was named for Waightstill Avery, a colonel in the American Revolutionary War and the first Attorney General of North Carolina (1777-1779). Avery County was the last county created in North Carolina. It is often noted for the large amount of Christmas trees that the county produces. "A History of Avery County" was published in 1972 by Horton Edward Cooper. In it he noted: Law and government Avery County is a member of the regional High Country Council of Governments. Agriculture The county is known for its production of Fraser Fir Christmas Trees. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 640 km² (247 sq mi). Avery County is extremely rural and mountainous with all of the county's terrain is located within the Appalachian Mountains range. The highest point in the county is Grassy Ridge Bald, which rises to 6,165 feet (1,879 meters) above sea level. Most of Grandfather Mountain (whose highest point is Calloway Peak 5,964 feet (1,818 meters) shared with Watauga and Caldwell counties) is within Avery county. At an elevation of 5,506 feet (1,678 meters) above sea level, Beech Mountain (also shared with Watauga county) is the highest incorporated community east of the Mississippi River. At an elevation of 3,606 feet (1,099 meters) Newland is the highest county seat in the Eastern United States. Climate As a result of its relatively high elevation, Avery County enjoys considerably cooler summers than most of the rest of the Eastern US. Likewise, winters are longer, colder and snowier than most other locations in the region. This can be evidenced by the snow skiing areas which operate in the area. Banner Elk, NC Historical Climate Summary Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 17,167 people, 6,532 households, and 4,546 families residing in the county. The population density was 27/km² (70/sq mi). There were 11,911 housing units at an average density of 19/km² (48/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 93.95% White, 3.48% Black or African American, 0.34% Native American, 0.19% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.28% from other races, and 0.71% from two or more races. 2.41% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,532 households out of which 27.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.10% were married couples living together, 9.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.40% were non-families. 26.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 2.82. In the county the population was spread out with 19.40% under the age of 18, 10.30% from 18 to 24, 30.10% from 25 to 44, 24.40% from 45 to 64, and 15.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 111.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 112.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,627, and the median income for a family was $37,454. Males had a median income of $25,983 versus $21,652 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,176. About 10.90% of families and 15.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.30% of those under age 18 and 19.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Banner Elk *Beech Mountain *Crossnore *Elk Park *Grandfather *Linville *Minneapolis *Newland *Seven Devils *Sugar Mountain Further reading * Cooper, Horton. History of Avery County, Biltmore Press, 1964 * Cooper, Horton. North Carolina Mountain Folklore and Miscellany Murfreesboro, N.C., Johnson Pub. Co., c1972 External links *Avery County government official website * Cy Crumley ET&WNC Photo Collection Category:Established in 1911 Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Avery County, North Carolina